


What is Right and What is Easy

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Doesn't Happen, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Slut Shaming, threesome proposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: We must all make a choice between what is right and what is easy.





	What is Right and What is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and because this is a pinch hit I didn’t get to do as much as I’d like, and I didn’t get to include all your additional info either but I hope you like it nonetheless.  
> Title and summary come from HP.  
> Thanks to my super and speedy beta S.
> 
> Written for HarryDracoMpreg prompt: Draco and Pansy are best friends and he would never purposefully do something to hurt her. She's had a crush on Potter since the end of the war (he came out as bi-sexual). Draco is attracted but knows that Pansy's crush is bordering on obsession so he ignores his own. But after a drunken one night stand Potter won't stop pursuing Draco. Not to mention Pansy's anger that Draco not only 'stole' Potter from her, but got pregnant, too.

Draco breathed in deep. The cold air stung his lungs and he turned away from the windows and the party, away from where Pansy was, once again, fawning over Potter, pressing her ample breasts against his chest. Potter had grinned and his cheeks were pink, from arousal, embarrassment or alcohol Draco didn’t know, and told himself that he didn’t care either.

 

The doors opened and Draco didn’t bother to look. A warm weight settled against the railings next to him and Draco tensed as Potter spoke, “It’s beautiful out here.”

 

“There are more beautiful... things to look at in there.” Draco said, scornfully. He shouldn’t take his anger out on Potter, but it’s his fault. When the man came out as bisexual a year after the war, Draco thought he might have a chance. Then Pansy’s crush became obsessive and overpowering and Draco’s feelings were taking a backseat.

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Potter smiled and stared at Draco, who raised an eyebrow before turning away. “Draco-”

 

“I’ve nothing to say to you, Potter.”

 

“You called me Harry,” Potter said loud enough for Draco to turn around and make sure no one had overheard.

 

“When you were balls-deep in my arse, Potter.”

 

Potter grinned widely and chuckled, “If that’s what it takes to get you to call me Harry again, I’d be happy to oblige.”

 

Exhaustion rolled over Draco and he slumped against the railings, sliding eagerly to the floor. “Fuck off Potter.” Closing his eyes, Draco felt Potter hovering over him before a hand pressed against his forehead, “I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not,” Potter said firmly, “You just went pale and you were at Saint Mungo’s the other day.”

 

Draco froze. “How the fuck do you know that?” He snapped, pushing Potter away so he could stand.

 

“I saw you. I got called in and you were just leaving. I guess you didn’t hear me call out?”

 

“Obviously not.” Draco sneered before stalking away. He went back inside and cringed as the smell of alcohol assaulted his nose. Pansy slithered through the crowd and clung to his arm, and Draco was too tired to shake her off.

 

“Draco, darling, I saw you talking to Potter. Did he say anything about me?” Pansy looked up at him. “Did you put in a good word for me, darling?”

 

“A good word? Fucking hell, Pans.”

 

“What?” She pouted, pushing her red lips out and Draco pulled away from her. Her red dress was so tight that it was obvious she wasn’t wearing anything underneath and her breasts were almost completely out of the dress. Draco assumed there was a well-placed charm to keep them from bursting out. “Don’t I deserve a boyfriend, Draco?”

 

“Yes, but you won’t get one dressing like a whore. For fuck’s sake Pans, don’t you have any self-respect?” Draco hissed in her face.

 

Beneath her make up, Pansy paled. “You’re one to talk. You’ve fucked around enough, and don’t think I didn’t hear you last month. Did you deliberately forget to put up silencing charms? I never knew you were such a screamer, darling.”

 

“Oh that wasn’t me screaming, Pans.” Draco smirked nastily; his brain was telling him to stop talking but his mouth wasn’t listening. Draco nodded his head to where Potter was coming through the crowd towards them, “It was him.” Pansy’s eyes filled with tears and she spun back to face Draco, slapping him across the cheek. Draco blinked in shock before leaving the ballroom.

 

He fucking hated the second of May.

 

~~~

 

Draco threw his dress robes into the corner; five years after the Dark Lord’s death and the Ministry still insisted on celebrating. As an Auror, Draco had (to) go, he had to show support for the Ministry even though he was silently unwelcome.

 

Standing naked before his full length mirror, Draco looked at his body. he He ran his hands down his sides and over his abdomen and down to his cock, which was heavier and fuller than it usually was in a flaccid state. His nipples were darker and his hips ached as they widened slightly. The front door slammed shut and Draco paused, watching the door in the mirror to see it crack open; he didn’t expect Pansy to come in here after what he’d said.

 

But when Potter’s face appeared in the crack, Draco rushed to the bed to grab the blanket to cover himself, “Get the fuck out!”

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Potter said as he entered Draco’s bedroom, “I just thought I’d see if you were alright after Parkinson hit you.”

 

“It was just a slap, Potter.” Draco clutched the blanket tighter as Potter moved across the room, stopping by Draco’s armoire. He stared at the potions on it, reaching up and fingering one of the vials before looking at Draco and then back at the potions.

 

“Is it mine?”

 

“Is what yours, Potter?”

 

Potter just raised his eyebrows at Draco who sighed, “Yes.”

 

“Were you going to tell me?”

 

“Eventually, when I’d decided what I was going to do.” Draco sank down on the edge of the bed and Potter joined him.

 

“You’re about a month along, right?”

 

“How’d you-” Draco began to ask, then answered himself. “Healer. Of course you’d know. Yes, about a month.”

 

Potter licked his lips, “You’ve passed the date of abortion.”

 

“Yes, but I don’t know if I’m keeping it.” Draco ran a hand through his hair, letting the blanket drop and pool in his lap. “Look Potter, I’m an Auror, I can’t raise a kid. I can’t give up all my hard work, just for a kid.”

 

“It’s not just a kid, Draco. It’s your kid, our kid.” Potter’s hand reached out and pressed against Draco’s still flat abdomen, “I want this baby, Draco. If you don’t want to raise it, I will. But, there’s another option, we could raise it together.” Potter then leaned in and kissed Draco.

 

His thumb stroked over the soft hairs on Draco’s belly as his mouth opened and his tongue swiped over Draco’s lips. Reluctantly, Draco opened his mouth to Harry’s tongue and he reached up to slide a hand into Harry’s hair.

 

A loud bang had them jumping apart and Draco saw Pansy running towards her room. As she turned to slam the door, he caught sight of her face. Her makeup was a mess; she had black tear marks down her face where her mascara had run and her lipstick was smeared.

 

Feeling sick with guilt, Draco pushed Potter away. “Wha-” Potter started to ask, but Draco’s up and pulling the blanket up and around his shoulders.

 

He knocked on Pansy’s bedroom door, “Pans? Pans, please, can we talk about this?”

 

“Talk about what?” She shouted through the door, “You know how I feel about him! You know!”

 

Draco rested his head against the wood, “I’m sorry, love. I’m so fucking sorry. It was a-” Draco broke off; he doesn’t know what to say because he knew it wasn’t a mistake. He was drunk, but he knew exactly who he was fucking.

 

The door opened suddenly and Draco stumbled to get his balance as Pansy shoved past him. “All right Potter,” she said, “You choose.”

 

Staring in shock, Draco moved to where Pansy is standing just inside his room. When he stopped, she yanked the blanket from him and they are both standing there naked before Potter. Draco flushed, and watched as Potter’s eyes look over Pansy from her painted toes up her shapely, smooth legs to her equally smooth vagina, up her round hips, tiny waist and to her ample breasts. Her nipples were light and hard little nubs and Draco looked down at his own dark, alien nipples before glancing back at Potter, who was still staring at Pansy’s breasts.

 

Draco swallowed heavily; he could see the bulge in Potter’s jeans as he looked over Pansy, who smirked at him. “I suppose there is another option, Harry,” she purred. “Draco here can fuck you, while you can fuck me.” She bent over so her breasts hung heavily at Potter’s eye level, “What do you say?”

 

Not wanting to hear the answer, Draco left. He spun and walked quickly to the bathroom where he tugged on his dressing gown and sat down on the side of the bath. He could hear muffled voices and cursed himself as his vision blurred with tears. This was his own fault. He’d played with fire and now he was getting burnt.

 

The bathroom door opened, and Draco didn’t look up until he felt Potter’s lips on his and his hands were on Draco’s cheeks wiping away the tears. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What do you think, Draco? I’m choosing you.”

 

Draco opened his eyes to see Potter smiling gently at him. “Why? I’m not an idiot.” Draco reached out a hand and cupped Potter’s half-hard cock, “This came from Pansy.”

 

“You daft sod. This came from kissing you,” Potter stood and pulled off his robes and trousers until he was standing naked in front of Draco. “You were too busy running to Parkinson to notice, and then there you were standing as naked as this in front of me.”

 

“You couldn’t take your eyes off Pansy.”

 

“I’m a bisexual man, Draco. You’ll have to forgive me for looking at her, but know that I only want to touch you.”

 

Draco scoffed and stood, pressing Potter’s robes into his hands, “You’ve only come after me ‘cause I’m knocked up with your kid. I don’t care, go fuck Pans, but just put up a silencing charm,” Draco snarled, pushing by Potter and sneering at Pansy as she lounged, still naked, on the sofa.

 

Crawling into bed, Draco muffled his sobs with his pillow. Everything was such a mess. He’d wanted Potter for so long, but it was causing too many issues that Draco knew it would be easier for everyone if he kept saying no.

 

The bed dipped and a strong arm curved over Draco’s waist and up to his chest, lips pressed against his neck and a hard cock slid between his arse cheeks. Harry pumped his hips. His cock moved up and down Draco’s crack as the head of Harry’s cock caught on Draco’s rim occasionally. “Feel this, Draco? This is all for you. Feel how hard my cock is? How fast my heart is beating? How sweaty my palms are? All because you make me nervous and aroused and I’m halfway to being in love with you. Let me show you,” Harry whispered deliciously in Draco’s ear.

 

Arching his back, Draco let out a low moan as the head of Harry’s cock pressed against him, “Fuck me,” he begged.

 

“You need-”

 

“Lube, I only need lube.” Draco said quickly, “I want to feel you stretch me.”

 

Harry hesitated but cast a wandless charm that had his cock slick. “Fuck me, Harry,” Draco cried out, as Harry’s cock pressed into him slowly, stretching and filling him. Once Harry was fully inside, he paused, panting heavily.

 

“Fuck, Draco, fuck!” Harry shouted and Draco froze.

 

“Silencing charm,” he hissed, “Cast a silencing charm.”

 

“I think Parkinson knows what we’re doing in here.” Harry chuckled and bit Draco’s neck. “I think she quite likes it.”

 

“What?”

 

Harry’s hand moved from Draco’s chest to his cock, and he played with the foreskin, thumb swiping over the slit before he moved his hand back up to Draco’s nipples. “What d’you mean?” Draco asked again and Harry rolled one of Draco’s nipples between his slick fingers.

 

“Judging by the way she was fingering herself as I came in here, she was waiting for the show. I suggest we give it to her.” Harry dragged his hips back before slamming in, causing Draco to cry out loudly. “It’s the least we could do.”

 

Draco didn’t reply, couldn’t when Harry’s cock was ruthlessly hitting his prostate with every thrust and his hand was playing with Draco’s sensitive nipples. He just arched against Harry, pushing back to meet every thrust until he came with a whimper.

 

“Draco, fuck, Draco! Ah! Ah!” Harry panted and shouted and screamed as he came, before letting his head rest on Draco’s pillow. He made to pull out, but Draco clenched around him.

 

“Don’t. I like you there.”

 

With a chuckle Harry pressed his hips forward, keeping his softening cock inside Draco, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Good.” Draco clutched Harry’s wrist and held his arm around him, listening as Harry’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Twisting his neck, Draco pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of Harry’s jaw before pressing himself even closer to Harry’s body. Then closing his eyes, Draco let sleep claim him.


End file.
